


Strange

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t as if Kris Allen’s life wasn’t strange enough, but it proved to become even stranger when one night after stopping off to get gas at a gas station after a gig he ran into someone he would have never expected and his life was never the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and it is unbeta'd

It wasn’t as if Kris Allen’s life wasn’t strange enough, but it proved to become even stranger when one night after stopping off to get gas at a gas station after a gig he ran into someone he would have never expected and his life was never the same again. Kris’s life had always been kind of odd and he pretty much just accepted it. He was ripped out of the closet at the age of eighteen by his parents and then girlfriend because he had been clueless to the fact that he was gay. He’d always known that he was attracted to men, but he just thought it was his easy going nature and the fact that he never judged anyone that made it easy to be attracted to them. He loved Katy, they were good together and it was nice, but just nice. There were never fireworks and explosions of passion, in fact the sex between them was so vanilla that Kris really didn’t mind at all when they would go weeks, sometimes even months without having any. So when he was told by both that he was gay and that Katy wanted to break up with him because of it he never even questioned it.

He went to go to college after high school, but somehow one night he found himself passed out across some strangers couch after a raging beer party. That in itself wasn’t the strange part, but the fact that said couch was located in a shitty part of Los Angeles California sure was. Kris had no idea how he got there or who the man was who owned the couch, but a friendship blossomed between them that night and despite his parents and Katy’s constant worry he decided to remain in L.A. and pursue his music instead of going back to school. Kris loved living in what his father called Weirdowood because it was always crazy and busy and he never knew what exciting thing was going to come his way.

His new best friend and roommate Matt Giraud was great to live with and fun to be around and as easy going as he was about life, but he refused to let Kris mooch off of him. He threatened to kick Kris out into the streets if he didn’t find a job and although he didn’t believe for a second that Matt would kick him out he didn’t want to tempt fate and went in search for a job. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for but he pictured something menial and boring that paid a wage just enough to cover his rent and expenses, what he found instead was a lot of hard work, but paid three times as much as what he would have ever expected. Matt told him that he must have four leaf clover tattooed to his ass (Whatever that meant he was never sure) to just fall into the position that he did because working for the great and powerful Simon Cowl just didn’t happen to newbies in Hollywood overnight.

Simon had literally fallen into his lap as sat in a coffee shop while looking for a job. One minute he was sitting in an oversized chair enjoying his peppermint mocha latte while looking through the want ads and then the next he had a large and bulky man sitting in his lap. The man was handsome in an odd sort of way and had an accent that made Kris giggle at the outburst of curse words that flew from his mouth. The man was abrupt and almost rude as he continued to rant and rave about Kris's wayward foot that he refused to admit he tripped over. Yet the louder he got the harder Kris giggled. "Do you not know who I am?" The man asked with a look of astonishment on how face as many of the people surrounding them tried to fall over themselves to help him.

"Not a clue" Kris had replied with another giggle.

"And even if you did I doubt you'd care" The man said, ignoring the people around him.

"Of course I would" Kris replied with a smile. "Kris Allen..." He smiled even wider as he reached out to shake the stranger’s hand. "And you are?"

"Simon Cowell..." The man replied shaking the hand out before him. "What are you looking for?" He nodded towards the paper crumpled in his lap after his fall.

"A job"

"Well that much is obvious Mr. Allen" Simon countered back. "What kind of a job?"

"One that pays the bills" Kris shrugged with a smile.

"You're hired...follow me"

"I'm sorry"

"I said you are hired so let’s go. I have a busy afternoon and we don't have time to dally” Kris just shrugged as he got up off of the chair and followed the grumbling man yelling into his cell phone. Thus began his career of being Simon Cowell's personal assistant.

"Do you even know who that is?" Matt asked later that evening when Kris practically crawled into the apartment they shared and fell down exhausted on the couch.

"Someone who is on the go constantly" Kris moaned from his spot, batting at Matt half-heartedly when he was forced to sit up.

"Well you'd be on the go constantly too if you practically ran the entertainment industry of the world. I'm not just talking California Kris...I'm talking the world. He not only has offices here, but in New York, Nashville and overseas. He makes and breaks careers in a blink of an eye and has so much money he makes Donald Trump look destitute"

"Well if he's so rich then why does he dress the way he does?" Kris asked seriously.

"Oh my God you are too precious" Matt laughed before he leaned forward and kissed him and before he knew it Kris not only had a new job but a new boyfriend as well.

Kris loved his job but he loved music more and whenever Simon wasn't running him ragged he spent his free time writing and playing wherever he could. Now granted his playing had only consisted of playing in front of his boyfriend at the beginning. That however all changed one night while on a date with said boyfriend as he took the stage on a dare during an open mic night. It was the greatest experience of his life up to that point and he realized he never wanted to do anything else. It was during that same night that he became the lead singer of a band and formed an instant bond with their guitar player Cale Mills.

"That was so amazing" Matt clapped and hooted loudly as Kris made his way back to the table they were sitting at. "Totally amazing" He continued to gush as he leaned forward and kissed him quickly. "You ready to get out of here and go home?" He questioned, starting to push Kris back before he could sit down. "Watching you up here has got me all hot and bothered and I want to fuck you so badly"

"Ok..." Kris smiled at his boyfriend, wishing they could stay for just a bit longer because he hardly got a chance to just relax and have fun during his spare time. The fact of the matter was that as much as Kris loved sex and being intimate with Matt, the actual act of sex was never as earth shattering as he expected it to be.

"Excuse me” They both heard a tall man with a beard say. "I know you don't know me but our lead singer just quit and we just heard you sing and although I know we haven't practiced...would you be willing to sing with us"

"No..." Matt answered for Kris.

"Sure..." Kris replied at the same time and before he could say anything more to Matt he was whisked onto the stage. "Sing whatever cover you want and we'll just follow you” The man whose name Kris still didn't know said as they found their places on stage. He didn't even think twice as he started strumming an old Beatles classic on his guitar, adding the vocals when the band fell into place. Matt was not amused when he got back to the table, but Kris didn't care because the song had turned out amazing and he had already been asked if he would like to join their band on a more permanent basis. His response had been an instantaneous yes, which he knew Matt would never approve of but he hoped he could convince to accept later that night in bed.

Kris had been able to convince Matt to allow him to join the band (Not that he should have needed permission, but he hated confrontation so it let it go) and a friendship quickly developed between its members. Kris loved playing with them and after only a few weeks of rehearsing together decided that he wanted to pursue it full time. If he thought Simon was going to hit the roof when he turned in his resignation, it was nothing compared to when he told Matt. Matt told him he was crazy to give up such a sweet job working for the most respected man in the music industry and when Kris tried to explain that playing music was the only thing that really made him happy, Matt proceeded to tell him how selfish he was before breaking up with him and tossing him out of HIS apartment. Kris moved in with Cale, the man who had approached him that night at the bar and he now considered his best friend in the entire world.

Simon was no happier when Kris gave him his two week notice, his face red and distorted as he called Kris every name in the book before shoving him out of his office. Kris hadn’t even made it past the door of his personal secretary before Simon had stormed out after him, dragging him back into the office he had just been shoved out of mere moments before. “How is it that you have worked for me as long as you have and I’m just now hearing that you’re a musician?” Simon yelled, his face still redder then Kris had ever seen it before. “You’ve been my assistant for two years and not once have you ever tried to get me to listen to anything that you’ve been working on” He went on not even giving Kris a chance to speak.

“You were my boss and I didn’t want to use you that way” Kris shrugged, not understanding the incredulous look Simon shot back at him.

“You didn’t want to use me?” Simon questioned, still looking at Kris as if he had lost his mind. “I practically own this town…if anyone was going to give you access to the music industry it was going to be me”

“I gave it up for a while when I started working for you and kind of just fell into it again just recently” Kris shrugged again.

“So if you don’t want to use me then how exactly were you planning on breaking into the industry?”

“I hadn’t thought about it that far yet. Like I said I just kind of fell back into it recently” Kris replied with yet another shrug of his shoulders, still not understanding the look of shock on Simon’s face.

“You just kind of fall into things on a regular basis don’t you?” Simon said, sitting down behind his desk. “So…are you any good?” He figured me must have been good when twenty five minutes later he was on his way home with a copy of a signed record contract in his back pocket.

Before he knew it he was in the studio working on his album with the band that had started it all and when not in the studio he was introduced and shopped around to several different people inside the music industry by Simon. It was a whirlwind of fun and hard work and before he knew what hit him the album was done. The gigs came next and although the venues were small he was having the time of his life.

"We're heading out to Troy's...you coming with?" Kris heard Cale ask after their final gig at a local bar. He thought about it for a moment before he decided against it, the exhaustion from the tour weighing heavily on him.

“Nah…I’m going to pass” He replied with a smile. “I’m wiped so I’m going to head home. You have fun and I’ll see you later” He winked at Cale before he headed out into the parking lot. “Dammit…” He cried out into the empty car when he looked down after starting it and noticed his tank was practically empty. He felt as if he was fighting to keep his eyes open as he pulled into the closet gas station, wishing like hell that he had taken Simon’s advice and hired a personal assistant to do such things as put gas in his car due to his busy schedule, but the idea of having someone do something that he could always do himself just made him feel so uncomfortable. “OH MY GOD…” He cried out in fear, his half-closed eyes flying open at full mast as a tall man in what appeared to be some sort of shiny suit ran in front of his car. “Please don’t be dead” He murmured to himself as he jumped out of the car after bumping the person with the front of said car. “Are you ok?” He asked fearfully when he found the man sitting on the ground in front of the car literally staring into the headlights.

“These are headlights” The man exclaimed, looking up at Kris quickly before putting his face back against the bright light.

“Yes…and they are very bad for your eyes if you stare into them like that” He spoke softly towards the stranger, carefully placing his hand on his shoulder and moving him back in slow motion in hopes of not causing him any serious damage. “Are you ok?” He asked again, trying to figure out the strange outfit he seemed to be wearing, deciding it must be some strange L.A. fashion and that wasn’t as important to him in that moment then making sure the seemingly crazy man was ok. “Look man…can I call someone for you?”

“No…he can’t find me. I won’t go back…I won’t ever go back” The man rushed out, jumping up off of the ground so quickly that it frightened Kris enough to make him step back and lose his own balance. “Are you ok?” The stranger asked as he peered down at Kris with huge beautiful blue eyes that seemed to be glowing almost as brightly as the suit.

“Yeah…yeah I’m ok” Kris stammered, pushing himself off of the ground. The two just seemed to stare at each other for a moment until Kris decided he seemed well enough and decided to pump his gas so he could get the hell away from the seemingly crazy person and back home so he could put that odd night behind him. While he filled his car he watched the man as he walked back and forth examining everything around him like he’d never seen anything like it before. Kris briefly wondered if maybe the man had escaped from an insane asylum or had been locked up somewhere away from everything because the more that he watched him it seemed to be the only clear explanation.

“Do you know what this is?” The man asked Kris after he had placed the handle back onto the gas pump, nearly giving him a heart attack because he had watched him wander off a moment earlier. “It’s a soda can” He exclaimed giddily, holding the can like it was something precious. “I’ve read about these. They hold beverages with carbonation. I’ve never had one before but Neil said that he’s had one and it’s amazing” Kris watched in horror as the man went to drink from the dirty and beat up can, snagging it from him before he had the chance.

“Don’t drink from that man” Kris cried out in disgust, moving it out of his reach when large hands grabbed for it. “It’s empty and besides you have no idea who drank out of this can before you did”

“I just wanted to try it since I’ve never tried it before” The taller man pouted, looking almost devastated, the brightness from his eyes seeming almost duller to Kris.

“Wait here” Kris said, making sure to take the can with him into the convenience store so he could dispose of it properly. “Evening…” He greeted the cashier as he placed a twelve pack of soda on the counter, rolling his eyes when as expected he got no reply. Walking out of the store he noticed that the crazy man was gone. Sighing in relief he made his way over towards his car, rolling his eyes yet again when he reached it and found the same man sitting in the back seat. “How the hell did you get in there?” He asked, knowing that he had automatically locked the door from the remote he had on his keychain. “What the hell” He cried out in shock when he went to open the driver side door and the cars alarm blared loudly around him. “How did you get in here without setting the alarm off?” He asked once he had quieted the alarm, standing in between the door and the seat because he was kind of afraid to get into his car now that the stranger was inside.

“Can we go please?” The man asked instead, his eyes huge once again as they darted back and forth through the glass of the rear window. “He’s close. He can’t find me. I won’t go back…I won’t ever go back” It was totally against Kris’s better judgment but he found himself getting into his car and driving towards home. “Oh my god Neil was right these are amazing” The still nameless man squealed twenty minutes later as the two sat in the kitchen after practically inhaling three cans of soda already.

“What’s your name?” Kris asked, wondering if it was such a good idea to let the stranger drink yet another can of soda when he went to drink a forth. “Maybe we should save that one for later” He decided since he didn’t want to deal with a sick to his stomach crazy man. “What’s your name?” He asked again as he ignored the pout thrown his way.

"Adam..." He replied with as he watched Kris put the remaining cans in the refrigerator.

"I'm..."

"Kris Allen..." The stranger proclaimed with a smile.

"How do you know who I am?" He questioned wondering for the hundredth time if he had done the right thing by bringing the man known as Adam into his home.

"I know everything about you" Adam shrugged like it was the simplest answer. Kris was about to ask how he knew anything about him but no words came to him as he watched an almost clear screen pop up from what he had thought was Adam's watch with what appeared to be his whole life history.

"Oh my God..." Kris rushed out in awe. "Who are you?"

"I already told you my name is Adam" He replied with a bit of annoyance to his voice.

"Where are you from?" He ignored the annoyed look, his eyes still trained on the screen on front is him.

“Earth of course” Adam replied smugly, but Kris could hear the uncertainty behind the words.

“I don’t think so…try again” Was Kris’s retort, knowing that he should probably be freaked out but found himself anything but as he moved his eyes from the screen that had since disappeared and locked them on Adam’s face. The smugness seemed to be replaced by a nervousness that made Kris feel almost sorry for him. “Look…wherever you’re from it doesn’t matter to me” Kris reassured, reaching out and touching Adam’s trembling hand.

“Neil said that I was going to find myself in trouble if I came down here but I didn’t listen to him. I can’t go back Kris…I just can’t” Adam was almost in a panic, his entire body stiffening when the human being known as Kris Allen moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around his body. “What are you doing?” He asked in confusion and maybe some fear.

“I’m hugging you” Kris murmured against his ear, squeezing him even tighter.

“Why?” Adam asked, the fear fading but the confusion increasing.

“You don’t hug where you come from?” Kris asked in shock. “It’s meant to be a sign of comfort”

“Yes…hugging. I’ve read about it” Adam exclaimed happily as he pressed a button on his wrist once again, another screen popping up as before. “Do you hug often on this planet…I mean…here in California” He stammered, pushing his chair back and getting up because he felt as if the room was starting to close in on him. “I…I need to go” He rushed out; starting for the front door of the dwelling he was in.

“You’re safe here…I won’t hurt you” Kris cried out as he watched Adam try to leave, knowing that he should just let him go but at the same time worried that something might happen to the clearly clueless alien. “Adam…it’s clear you’re not from around here and as much as I know I should be afraid of you…I’m not. You’re safe here and I will try and help you as much as I can become accustomed to living here on…um in California”

“Why would you help me? I’m not of this earth Kris…I’m sure you’ve figured that out already. Why would you help someone like me?” Adam questioned in fear, pressing his back against the wooden door behind him, wanting to leave but at the same time somewhat trusting the man standing in front of him

“So you’re an alien. It’s isn’t like there about a couple of hundred others living throughout California” He shrugged.

“You mean you’ve met some others like me?” Adam rushed out happily. “You must take me to them. I’ve known that many have lived among you for years but I’ve yet to meet one yet”

“I don’t know any other aliens” Kris said cautiously, afraid that Adam was going to freak out and leave once and for all.

“But you said that…” Adam didn’t say anything else as his shoulders slumped because he was too tired, confused and scared to do anything else. “Do you promise to really help me?” He questioned, looking cautiously across the room at Kris. “I thought that I would fit right in when I got here but everything is overwhelming and vast and people just look at me like I’m crazy when I try to talk to them. The last thing Neil told me before I stole the transport was that I was going to put my trust in the wrong person and they were going to turn me over to your Government so they could cut me into pieces and experiment on me”

Taking a small step forward, Kris slowly held out his hand towards the fearful alien. “I promise that I won’t turn you over to anyone. I know you’re excited about being here and seeing things for the first time but to most humans the way you’ve been acting is very strange. I’ll help you as much as I can, but you have to listen to what I say because if you don’t and people figure out what you are then I can’t be responsible for what happens to you”

Adam could read the honestly in Kris so he did what he hoped was the correct thing to do and hugged him. “Is this ok?” He asked against the top of Kris’s head.

“Yeah…yeah…it’s ok” Kris answered, closing his eyes and burrowing deeper into the extreme warmth of what he knew to be an alien from another planet.

“How do you keep from falling off of it?” Adam asked later in the evening as he eyed the bed in front of him.

“What do you mean?” Kris asked as he walked into his bedroom with some sleep pants and a t-shirt from Cale’s room.

“There’s no gravity generator…so how do you keep from falling off of it?” Adam asked again as he poked the bed with his finger. “It’s soft” He smiled at Kris, placing his whole hand on it and pushing down. “I’ve read about them but I didn’t think they would be so soft”

Kris couldn’t help but smile at the fact that everything Adam seemed to know about earth was from something he read. “Of course it’s soft man…it wouldn’t be comfortable if it wasn’t” Kris giggled as he watched Adam climb onto the bed, jerking his body up and down, causing it to bounce a little.

“Our bed chambers at home are nothing like this” Adam laughed, bouncing even harder, falling onto the floor before Kris had a chance to warn him.

“Are you ok?” Kris asked, trying not to laugh but failing at the look of shock on Adam’s face.

“I told you I was going to fall off of it” He glared at Kris, hitting at the bed before he pulled himself off of the floor. “I can’t sleep on that…it might kill me”

Kris could only laugh harder as he placed the clothing he had in Adam’s hands, urging him into the bathroom behind them. “I promise it won’t kill you” He assured, biting his lip at the scowl on the other man’s face.

“Don’t let me fall off…promise” Adam yawned, clinging to Kris in the middle of the bed once he had convinced him to sleep with him and not on the couch like he had planned.

“It’s a bed man…not an alien killer” Kris mumbled against Adam’s chest, but not putting up any real fight because Adam was already asleep, and the truth of the matter was that he really didn’t mind falling asleep in a pair of strong arms because it had been much too long since Matt had broken up with him. Several hours later Kris woke to the sound of his roommate screaming his name loud enough to wake the dead. “Oh shit…” He cried out when he looked around the room and found it void of Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

“What the fuck man?” Cale yelled at him the moment he walked into the hallway of the apartment they shared. 

“I can explain” Kris put his hands up in surrender at the way Cale was shooting the look of death at him. 

“Really…you can explain why there is a naked man sitting in front of our fridge, drinking a can of soda while opening and closing the fucking door like it’s the greatest invention known to man. He totally freaked out when I tried to talk to him” Cale was in near hysterics but the only words Kris found he could focus on was that Adam was in his kitchen naked. 

“Ok…well maybe I can’t explain some of it but let me get him dressed and then I can try and explain something” Kris was at a loss for words as he ignored the increased look of death and walked into the kitchen. “Adam…hey…” He spoke softly, unsure really how to handle the way he found him almost curled into a ball under the kitchen table. 

“Who…who is he?” Adam asked, his voice sounding unsure and scared as Kris got down on his knees and slowly crawled under the table with him. 

“That’s Cale…he’s my friend. He lives here too” He explained as if talking to a child. “He’s not going to hurt you…I promise” Kris seemed to be making a lot of promises to Adam, ones that he hoped he could keep as he gently took his hand and urged him from under the table. “Cale’s a good guy…trust me” 

“I trust you” Adam replied, hugging Kris to his body because as much as he really didn’t understand the whole hugging concept, he really did like hugging his new friend Kris. 

“Adam…dude…where are the clothes I gave you last night?” Kris questioned, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths because hugging the strange alien was one thing but doing it naked was totally messing with his head since Adam was the hottest alien he had ever seen in his life. 

“Earth clothes are scratchy” He shuddered, causing Kris to laugh because seriously how had this become his life. 

“Well either you have to put the clothes you had on when I found you back on or wear the ones I gave you because humans don’t walk around naked” Kris finally had to push Adam away because his body really liked naked hugging despite his words. 

“I don’t like any of those options” Adam returned, pulling Kris back against his body. 

“KRIS…” Kris heard Cale scream for him from the living room. 

“I know you don’t but you’re naked and as beautiful as your body is to look at you need to cover it” Closing his eyes Kris bit his lip because he had no idea why those words came out of his mouth even though Adam did have a beautiful body. 

“It is beautiful isn’t it” Adam practically beamed at him, a beautiful sparkle in his eyes as he moved away from Kris. 

“KRIS…” Cale cried out again, causing him to jump at the loudness. 

“Go on and change and let me talk to Cale” He nudged Adam towards the hallway. “Go on…everything’s going to be ok” He assured with a smile as he watched him walk hesitantly into the bedroom. “You bellowed” Kris put on a brave face as he walked into the living room, wondering how much he should tell Cale even though he really didn’t know much himself. 

“Don’t be flip with me Allen” Cale warned as he watched Kris sit down on the loveseat. “Care to explain the alien in the kitchen?” 

“You know?” Kris cried out in shock, wondering briefly if Cale might be an alien too since Adam had hinted that others lived among them. 

“Know what…that you invited a crazy man into our home” Cale continued to yell, causing Kris to have a bit of a headache. “Oh yeah…I know all about that”

“I’m not crazy” They both heard Adam say from the hallway, thankfully dressed in the clothes Kris had given him and not looking happy about it. “I just got excited by the light in the cold box and I didn’t hear you come in” He went on to explain, not liking the look of the taller one as he glared at him front across the room. “You touched me and it frightened me” 

“Oh well of course…we all get excited about the light in the cold box” Cale cried out sarcastically, causing Kris to giggle despite the seriousness of the situation. “You think this is funny Kris?” Cale asked with a warning to his voice that said he was about to totally lose it. 

“No…look Adam’s not from around here and for some reason gets excited about soda and things that light up” He explained with a shrug. 

“And the fact that he was naked?” Cale questioned in full irritation. 

“Human clothes are so itchy and uncomfortable” Adam spoke before Kris could, knowing that he had said the wrong thing by the way Kris closed his eyes and shook his head while the one known as Cale just gaped at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. 

“He’s an alien” Kris explained a bit further, watching the redness in Cale’s face grow even darker. “From another planet”

“Have you both lost your fucking mind? Did you take anything last night? How many fucking times have I told you not to take anything from strangers” He yelled, rushing over towards Kris and grabbing him by the shoulders before falling to his knees and crying out in pain. 

“Cale…” Kris cried out, dropping to his knees as well before he pulled him into his arms. “What are you doing to him…stop it” Kris screamed towards Adam as he turned his attention back towards Cale. “You’re fucking killing him” He was near hysterical as Cale continued to scream and writhe in his arms. “Adam please stop” 

“He was going to hurt you” Adam cried out releasing the hold he held on Cale’s mind enough that he stopped screaming. 

“He wasn’t going to hurt me…he was just worried about me” Kris replied angrily. “Whatever you’re doing to him stop it right the fuck now” He demanded, breathing a little easier when he saw some relief in his friend eyes. “What did you do to him?” He questioned when Cale tried to speak and didn’t seem to be able to. 

“I sent a burst of energy into his brain and paralyzed him” Adam replied, not understanding what was going on in front of him because he was sure the angry man was about to hurt his new friend. 

“Undo it” He screamed at Adam in a panicked voice because he knew Cale couldn’t. 

“I can’t…it has to wear off on its own” 

“How long?” 

“I didn’t use that much energy so it shouldn’t be long” 

“Help me get him on the couch” Kris told Adam, growing even angrier when the alien just stood there with a pout of defiance on his face. “I said help me get him on the couch…now” He demanded, not worried in the least about Adam’s feelings but about the health of one of his best friends. 

“Kris…I…” Adam tried to speak but the narrow eyes he received from Kris forced him to quiet himself. No words were spoken as they placed him on the couch, Kris focusing all of his attention on Cale while Adam continued to pout across the room. “I did something wrong?” He finally broke the silence because he hated that Kris seemed to be cross with him. 

“You nearly killed my best friend Adam…so yes you did something wrong” Kris responded tiredly, his eyes never leaving Cale’s face. 

“I wasn’t trying to kill him. I was just trying to protect you” Adam tried to explain, but he could tell that Kris didn’t care to hear it as he continued to ignore him. 

“Will there be any permanent damage?” He heard Kris ask after another long stretch of silence. 

“No…he will be perfectly fine once it wears off” Adam sighed, wishing that his new friend wasn’t so angry at him yet at the same time angry himself because he hated how concerned Kris was over the new stranger and also because he wasn’t sure how to handle or explain what he was feeling. 

“Are you ok?” Kris asked quickly when Cale seemed to get some of his motor functions back. “Cale…” He spoke the man’s name gently when he fumbled off of the couch and walked over towards Adam. “Cale…what are you doing?” He continued to question when he was ignored. “Adam…be cool” Kris warned the alien when he saw his eyes start to slit the closer Cale moved towards him. 

Adam didn’t know what be cool meant but he pulled back the energy he was about to expel into the one known as Cale’s brain again, his entire body stiffening when he reached out and touched Adam’s shoulder with one hand and then his face with the other. “Are you really an alien?” He asked, causing Adam to bristle even more because he hated that term. “Because you look just like us humans”

“I am human just like you, but yes I am not from earth” Adam explained, wondering if Cale was going to hug him as seemed to be the custom on earth. “Do you want me to hug you?” He questioned when Cale continued to move his hands all over his body. 

“Hug me…why?” Cale asked finally stepping back from the apparent alien life form in front of him with a look of confusion on his face. 

“Isn’t that what your people do in time of upset or crisis?” He asked, looking over at Kris, wondering why his new friends face seemed to be so red all of a sudden. 

“I’m good…thanks” Cale replied with a chuckle. “Kris is the hugger in this family as I’m sure you’ve already experienced” 

“Yes…he’s a great hugger” Adam exclaimed, moving across the room and pulling Kris back into his arms. He liked Kris there, he always wanted Kris to be there and as much as he still didn’t understand the concept, he didn’t care because even though it was an odd human custom he thoroughly enjoyed it. 

“So I take it that you’re ok with Adam being an alien?” Kris asked later that same day as they watched Adam entranced by the light from the microwave. 

“I mean it’s odd and all but I’ve lived in California long enough to not care. Well…as long as you keep your alien out of my head because that shit hurt something fierce” 

“He’s not my alien” Kris rushed out, his argument vanished when Adam took that exact moment to walk across the kitchen and hug him and as Kris hugged him back he found that he was actually alright with that. 

If Kris’s life was strange before he met Adam he found it even stranger after he’d met him. He found great pride in showing and teaching Adam the ways of earth as well as teaching him about his love of music. Adam seemed to be drawn to the music just as Kris was, nearly giving him a heart attack the first time he attempted to sing on his own. “Was it bad?” Adam questioned when Kris just sat in front of him with his mouth hanging open. 

“No…it was amazing” Kris replied in awe, closing his mouth and his eyes when a beautiful and blinding smile crossed Adam’s face and he was pulled into his arms and hugged until the breath left his body. 

“What’s the matter with you and what is the deal with him and lights?” Cale asked several months later as they both watched Adam fiddle with one of the stage lights after one of their gigs. 

“He said that they don’t have lights like this back home” Kris explained with a small shrug, a smile covering his face as he watched his alien grin dopily over at him when he touched the bulb and pulled his hand away quickly due to the heat. 

“Oh my god…you’re in love with him” Cale commented, his eyes trained on Kris’s face. 

“He’s an alien” Kris replied quickly, but with no real defense behind his words because he had found himself developing feelings for the odd creature. 

“He’s still human and he’s hot as all get out” Cale said. “What…I might be straight but I’m not blind” He laughed, pulling Kris into a hug at the defeated look he received from the man. “Don’t worry…I think that he’s in love with you too” He gave Kris a wink of knowing when he watched Adam jump off of the stage, pushing Cale away before enveloping Kris within his arms. Kris didn’t think that was the case, but he said nothing to either as he closed his eyes and laid his cheek against Adam’s broad chest wishing like hell that Cale was right. 

“I don’t understand why you are doing this” Adam cried out in distress as he watched Kris dress in front of him and Cale a few weeks later. 

“He’s just going on a date man…no big deal” Cale spoke before Kris had the chance. 

“He is going out with a perfect stranger” Adam snapped, preparing to shoot an abundance of energy into Cale’s brain because he had been the one to encourage Kris to do such a crazy thing. 

“Adam…” He heard Kris say his name, a hand on his shoulder allowing him to focus on not killing the stupid man. “Cale…can we have a minute please?” They both watched as Cale high tailed it out of the room, closing the door loudly behind him. 

“Why are you doing this Kris?” Adam asked again, the same distressed look from before on his face. 

“I need to” Kris explained, but it wasn’t enough of an explanation for Adam as he grabbed the shoe Kris was trying to put on his foot and tossed it across the room. 

“No…I forbid it” Adam declared, standing before him with his arms tightly across his chest as if daring Kris to go against his wishes. 

“You can’t forbid it” Was Kris’s tired reply as he got up and retrieved his shoe. 

“You have no idea who I really am Kris, but trust me when I tell you that I can do whatever the hell I want. I forbid this Kris…end of story” Adam gave Kris a look that dared him to even try and challenge him yet again. 

“I won’t be gone long” Kris ignored the demand. “I’ve put a fresh case of soda in the fridge and I bought you that new flashlight to play with while I’m gone” He smiled, pointing at the forgotten flashlight on the bed where Adam had been sitting and playing with it earlier. 

“I’m not a child Kris” Adam declared loudly, plucking it off of the bed and holding it to his chest when Kris looked as if he were going to pick it up. 

“Adam…please I need this” Kris begged softly. “I’ve been with you day and night from the moment I found you and I just need tonight for myself” 

“You don’t want me anymore?” Adam questioned with a look of pure devastation on his face. 

“Adam…no” Kris cried out, pulling him into his arms quickly, “I love spending time with you but us people on earth have needs” He tried to explain, skirting around the real issue in that he wanted Adam to meet those needs but he didn’t seem to return his affections. 

“Kris…please don’t go” Adam whimpered, clutching at the shorter man. 

“I have too…but I’ll be back soon. Play with your flashlight and be nice to Cale” He warned playfully before he pushed himself away from the alien and left the room. “I’ll only be a few hours. Call my cell if you need anything” Adam heard Kris say before he heard the front door of their home open and close. 

“I’m having a really good time Kris” Kris heard his date speak from across the table as they sat in a tiny restaurant. 

“Me too” Kris smiled, wishing that they could get to the end of the date and the fucking he hoped to be coming along with it. “Want to…excuse me” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as his cell phone started to ring in his pocket. “Cale…what’s wrong?” 

“Kris…its Adam…when are you coming home?” Kris heard Adam’s voice on the phone, closing his eyes and sighing because he had only been gone forty-five minutes and Adam was already calling him. 

“Adam…you promised” Kris sighed again. 

“I did no such thing” Adam piped up quite loudly.

“I’m on a date Adam. I’ll be home soon” He ended the call before Adam could reply. 

“I didn’t know you had a kid” Kris heard his date say as he focused his attention back on him. 

“Adam isn’t my kid, although he acts like one” Kris chuckled, it turning into a groan when his phone started ringing again. 

“Adam…I told you to stop calling me” Kris answered in place of saying hello. 

“Kris…you need to come home” He heard Cale’s frantic voice that time. “Look I didn’t know he had my phone but whatever you said to him has upset him and now the power keeps surging. He’s blown half of the light bulbs in the apartment and if you don’t get here soon this place may go up in fucking smoke” 

“Fuck me” Kris sighed, rubbing his head because he could feel a headache coming. “I’m leaving now” He assured, ending the call before shoving it back into his pocket. “I’m so sorry Mike but I need to go home and take care of something” 

“Cale told me that you were in love with that fool the two of you hang out with, the one who’s always playing with the lights, but I didn’t care because you’re hot and I wanted to get to know you” His date shrugged looking sad, yet understanding. “Come on…I’ll walk you to your car” 

“I’m really sorry about this” Kris said once they reached his car. 

“Yeah…well if things don’t work out with the fool then give me a call” He replied with a shrug before leaning forward and kissing Kris quickly. He had no words as he watched Mike walk away. 

Kris could see the lights flickering from the street the moment he reached their apartment complex, cursing under his breath as he made his way into the apartment, the energy seeming to go back to normal the moment Adam laid eyes on him. “You’re home” Adam cried out in relief as he rushed across the room and pulled Kris into his arms. 

“I’m going to bed” Kris pushed Adam away, trying to curb his anger so he wouldn’t lash out at him or Cale who sat in a chair in the living room with a look of guilt of his face. 

“Kris…are you angry with me?” Adam questioned, walking behind him as they made their way into the bedroom. 

“Just get ready for bed Adam” Kris replied with a sigh before locking himself in the bathroom for a long time. 

“Fuck…” Kris cried out in frustration as he tried to jerk himself off in the shower, the only images getting him hard were ones of Adam and his fucking perfect body. 

“Are you sleeping in the bathroom tonight?” He heard the man yell through the closed door, causing him to bang his head on the tiled wall due to his all out frustration. 

“No…now get ready for bed” Kris replied with no emotion as he walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later feeling more frustrated than when he had gone in. 

“You’re angry with me. Why are you angry with me?” Adam cried out with the same look of distress he had on his face before Kris had left earlier that evening. 

“I was hoping to get laid tonight Adam” Kris returned, trying to keep his voice under control but so sexually frustrated that it was almost impossible. “I was going to let Mike fuck me until I couldn’t see straight but because of you I had to come back home and now I’m so fucking frustrated that I feel as if I’m going to explode and not in a good way” 

“I don’t understand” Adam replied with huge confused eyes. Get laid…fuck you…what does that all mean?” 

“Are the people on your planet all asexual or is it that you’re just not attracted to me?” Kris questioned by way of a reply. 

“We have sex on my planet Kris if that is what you are asking” Adam replied carefully because he could see that his answer had only served to upset Kris even more. 

“Then it’s just me. You’re not attracted to me” Kris nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep defeated breath. 

“I don’t understand what you are asking Kris. I don’t understand why you are so upset with me” His voice was near hysterical as he watched Kris look up at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. 

“I’ve been attracted to you from the moment I laid eyes on you” Kris began to explain softly. “There you were sitting on the ground staring into my headlights after I thought I had hit you, but when you looked up at me I felt my breath catch in my throat because you were the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on”

“Attraction is a good thing…right” Adam asked hesitantly as he walked closer to Kris, stopping short when Kris moved back from him. 

"It’s a good thing if both people are attracted to each other" Kris explained, sitting down on the bed because he felt too tired to do anything else. "You're always hugging me, curling around me when we sleep, laying your head in my lap when we watch TV at night. You're always touching me Adam and it’s getting to be too much" 

"I like touching you” Adam replied with a smile as he sat down on the bed taking Kris's hand. "Don't you like me touching you?" 

"Of course I like you touching me but I need more Adam and you can't give that to me" 

"What do you need that I can't give you Kris? You have no idea who I am. I can give you anything your heart desires" Adam rushed out, clutching his hand tighter when Kris tried to pull away. 

"You really want to know..." Kris questioned loudly. "I want you to love me...to kiss me...to make love to me" He went on when Adam didn't respond. "I want all those things from you Adam but you're not interested so it doesn't matter" 

"I want to...but I've never done any of that before" Adam replied quickly but hesitantly. "I've read all about it and I've been feeling things for you that I could never explain because we don't do things like this where I come from. 

"Don’t do things like what?" Kris asked, starting to feel hopeful as he looked deeply into Adams eyes.

“Like I said we have sex on my planet but not like you do here on earth. Sex for us is all about the blending of mutual energy that builds within our bodies until it explodes in pleasure” 

“It sounds like what we do here on earth” Kris said but knowing that it wasn’t the same by the look of panic on Adam’s face. 

“When we have sex there is no kissing, no touching, and no hugging. It’s all about the melding of our minds and the energy that comes from it” Adam shrugged, sitting back on the bed because despite the fact that none of those things occurred on his planet he’s always thought there should be more to it than what there actually was. “We don’t even pick our own partners. Well…there are a few who decided to forgo letting our government choose their partners, but most just allow the bureau to find someone that they feel is compatible with them”

Kris felt as if his head was spinning as he tried to comprehend everything Adam had told him. "You have sex...but you don't touch each other?" He asked not waiting for an answer before speaking again. "What about falling in love? You allow your government to pick the people you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with? That doesn't make any sense. What about meeting someone who could be the one? The anticipation of dating and wondering if they could be the one person put on this earth for you. What about the sharing of a first kiss and the first time making love. This is the stuff that we humans crave…this is what we long for pretty much once were old enough to understand about love” 

“But I’m not from this earth Kris” Adam replied sadly. 

“I really don’t care” Kris replied back with a smile and a shrug. “You said you feel things for me. What do you feel?” He asked, moving closer to the alien he knew he was totally in love with. 

“I don’t know how to explain it” 

“Just try” Slowly Kris reached out and took Adam’s hand before giving it a gentle squeeze of encouragement. 

“When we are together I find myself wanting to touch you all the time. I hate when we are in the same place and we aren’t touching. My stomach does this strange thing whenever we aren’t together and I think of you. You can just smile at me and I can't help but smile back because I always want to see you happy. I hate it when anyone else touches you…especially Cale” Adam’s voice grew a bit darker as he recalled how close he was to the other man that lived with them. “I want to rip his arms off when he touches you and you have no idea how hard it is for me to not fry his brain for that. It’s so confusing because I want to do something but I don't know what that something is" 

"I'm going to kiss you now" Kris said with a quiver to his voice because he was nearly as nervous as Adam looked. 

"What if I do it wrong?"

"Just do what feels right” He whispered with a shy smile as he leaned forward and kissed Adam's lips softly, going back for another press when Adam didn’t run away from him. “Are you ok?” He questioned when he finally pulled back, still smiling at the dreamy look across Adam’s handsome face. 

“I feel strange…but it’s a good sort of strange” Adam smiled softly back at Kris. “Is this love?” He asked because he had read about love and the feelings associated with it but he himself had no idea how to explain what he was feeling. 

“I can’t answer that for you” Kris replied as he reached forward and traced his fingertips gently down the side of Adam’s cheek. “I know for me it’s love because I can’t stop thinking about you when we are apart and even when we are together. You drive me crazy with all the crazy things that you do and say and your addiction to lights, but I wouldn’t change a thing because it’s who you are. It’s so hard to be around you sometime because I want to make love with you but I can’t pull myself away because the idea of not being around you at all terrifies me” 

“You did tonight” Adam reminded, regretting his words when Kris pulled away from him. “I’m sorry…please don’t stop touching me” He begged softly, reaching forward and taking Kris’s hand and placing it back on his cheek. “I always knew there was more to a partnership and it’s one of the main reasons that I left my planet. I came here looking for whatever that something was and I found you. I love you Kris. I’m sure that’s what I’m feeling. I want to do all of those things that you want of me but I’ve only ever read about them in books. If you can be patient I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you happy” And true to his word Adam Lambert, alien from another planet made Kris very, very happy once he learned the joys of hot earth sex. 

“I think we should talk to Simon and see about trying to get you a record deal” Kris said one night after an amazing round of loving making had been shared between the two of them. “He’s always looking to add talent to his roster and you my dear are an amazing talent” 

“Would I be singing with you?” Adam asked, trialing his tongue down Kris’s stomach loving the way he tasted and the feel of his skin against his tongue. 

“We could maybe sing a song together from time to time but for the most part you would be working with a bunch of different people to put an album together and then there would be touring and…” 

“No…” Adam replied plainly, his fingers trailing down the wet strip his tongue had just made. 

“What do you mean no?” Kris questioned, sitting up and forcing Adam up with him. 

“If I can’t do it with you then I don’t want to do it” Adam shrugged, leaning forward with all intents of finishing what he had started. 

“Adam…that doesn’t make any sense” Kris cried out, pulling completely away from him. “You have this amazing voice and there is no doubt in my mind that you’d make it in the music business. You sing better than anyone I’ve ever heard and you need to share it with the world” 

“I didn’t come to earth to share my voice with the world” Adam pouted, confused as to why Kris seemed aggravated with him when all he wanted to do was pleasure him. 

“Then why did you come here then?” Kris questioned, irritated that Adam didn’t seem to care about what he had to say or the fact that he wouldn’t consider since an amazing opportunity. 

“I came down here because I always knew there was more to mating than just the pairing of two compatible people…you know this Kris” Adam reminded his lover. “I came down here because I was looking for more and I found it…I found you. I love you Kris and I always want to be with you and as much as I enjoy music if it takes me away from you then I don’t want anything to do with it” 

“That doesn’t make any sense Adam” Kris cried out even louder, climbing off of the bed and searching for his clothes. “We can’t be together every single second of the day. My tour starts in just a few weeks and I’m going to be away from you for most of it” 

“No…I’m coming with you” Was Adam’s angry response. “You’d just leave me here and go off on this tour without me” His anger turned to sadness at the realization. “You’ve grown tired of me…you actually want to be away from me during this time” 

“That’s not it at all” Kris protested, climbing back onto the bed and pulling Adam into his arms. “Adam I love you so much and I love spending time with you…but as much as I love you I love music and I’m really looking forward to this tour” 

“But you don’t want me there with you” He supplied what Kris hadn’t. 

“I do want you there to share it with me Adam but it’s not fair to you because I’m going to be plugging my record and my gigs during the day and then performing at night. You’ve never been on tour before and you have no idea how boring most of it will…” 

“I don’t care” Adam cut him off before he could finish his sentence. “I want to be there for you Kris…but only if you want me there” 

“Of course I want you there Adam” Kris replied, his brow knitted in worry. “But what kind of life is that going to be for you and honestly I don’t know if Simon’s going to allow you to be there in the first place” He could tell that Adam wasn’t listening as he once again began to examine his body with his hands and his tongue and Kris decided to table the conversation for the time being. 

“No…” Simon stated plainly, slightly annoyed at one of his favorite artist, although he kept that information to himself. 

“Simon...please I know it’s a lot to ask but Adam’s new to the area and I’m petrified of leaving him alone for such a long period of time” Kris begged, stating to panic because it was just a few weeks before his tour and he had no idea what he was going to do if he couldn’t persuade Simon to change his mind. 

“What is he retarded?” Simon questioned with an evil grin, the grin falling from his face as the door to his office opened and in walked someone he never expected to see in his lifetime. 

“I tried to stop him sir, but he just pushed right past me” His flustered secretary frantically explained. 

“Adam…I told you to wait outside” Kris cried out, rushing over to his boyfriend as the secretary continued to prattle on. 

“Your highness” Simon spoke up over the raised voices around him, nearly falling out of his chair in order to get down on his knee, his secretary doing the same. 

“Simon…Sandra” Adam nodded towards the man and woman still kneeling on the floor. “You both may rise. Sandra please leave us” 

Kris couldn’t move or speak as he watched the normally gruff and grumpy man rise off of the floor with a look of shocked reverence on his face, while his secretary practically ran from the room. “Your highness what are you doing here if I may ask? Everyone from our planet is looking for you and…” 

“I don’t need to explain my exploits to you Simon” Adam cut him off, ignoring the harsh look he was failing to keep hidden. “Kris…” He focused his attention on his lover who was standing beside him with a look on his face he could not decipher. 

“Why is he calling you your highness?” Kris questioned, stepping away from the alien being because he was so confused to see the normally unflappable Simon looking so shocked and shaken up and his normally silly and clueless boyfriend looking quite assured and in charge. “Who are you?”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m just Adam”

“No…no you’re not” Kris rushed out as he took a few steps back from the man he thought he knew. “The Adam I know drinks soft drinks by the gallon and is infatuated with anything that lights up” He took another step back, falling backwards onto a couch at the other end of the room.

“Ahh yes…lights. I remember being fascinated with them when I first came to this planet as well” Simon laughed as he sat back down in his chair.

“Kris…I’m still that person” Adam spoke softly, slowly moving his way over towards the couch. “It’s me” He said as he sat down next to Kris and gently took his hand. “Nothing’s changed” Adam assured, leaning over and kissing the top of his lovers hand as if to prove his point.

“See that is where you are wrong” Another voice spoke up from the doorway, causing Adam to curse quietly under his breath. “Really Adam…you didn’t think I wouldn’t find you” The strangely dressed being said as he walked deeper into the room.

“You only found me because Simon alerted you that I was here” Adam ground out, getting up from the couch and facing his lifelong friend and court advisor. “Don’t think I will forget this anytime soon” He directed a glace towards Simon before looking back at his advisor. “I’m not going back Bradley” He yelled, glaring at him in a way that dared him to even consider challenging him.

“Wrong again” Bradley replied seemingly un-phased by the look and the volume. “Your father is quite ill Adam and ready to step down from the thrown and you being his eldest son will now do your kingly duty and take over it. This is not news to you. You have been working towards this since you were born”

“I don’t care” Adam roared. “I came here to find something that’s always been missing inside of me and I found it and…Kris…” He cried out in a panic when he turned to face his lover and found him gone. “Kris…” He yelled even louder as he raced out of the room after him.

Kris had no idea where he was going or why he was really running in the first place, but he found himself running just the same. He ran until he couldn't run anymore and then jumped into a cab which had barely missed hitting him as he ran blindly across the street.

"Kris...what the fuck is going on?" He heard Cale question him loudly as he stumbled tiredly through the front door several hours later.

"Kris..." He heard the person he had run away from as he looked up and found him standing at the end of the living room with a frightened look upon his face. "Kris...I need to talk to you” Adam pleaded approaching him slowly out of fear that he would run again.

"You lied to me" Kris accused with tears in his eyes as he stormed past Adam and into the bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Adam... we don't have time for this. We have to go back home” Brad said in irritation as he walked over toward his future king, lying his hand on his arm and leading him towards the door.

"Leave" Cale cried out as he rushed over towards the Adam and grabbed him on the other side. "You are not leaving. I don't know what the hell is going on right now but you are going to go in there and talk to Kris and make everything right” He yelled as he tugged Adam towards the bedroom door.

"No...We are leaving” Brad bellowed, jerking Adam toward him. "We don't have time for these frivolous human emotions"

“Kris is in there upset and hurting and I can only assume it’s because of you. There is no way in hell you are leaving him like this” Cale yelled even louder, jerking Adam’s arm so hard that he nearly lost his balance.

“You do realize that I can kill you with just my mind don’t you human?” Brad threatened with an evil sneer on his face.

“Do it…see if I care” Cale challenged the newest alien being. “It wouldn’t be the first time that I’ve had an alien trying to fry my brain but I don’t care because Kris is my best friend and I’d do anything for him”

“Enough…” Adam roared, jerking his arms away from both of them. “I don’t care what you say Bradley I’m going to talk to Kris and if you harm even one hair on Cale’s head then it will be your brain that I will be frying” He warned before walking into the bedroom and closing the door cautiously behind him.

“You lied to me” Kris spoke up from where he sat on their bed holding on of Adam’s favorite flashlights.

“I didn’t lie Kris” Adam replied, casting his eyes to the floor because he couldn’t stand to see the hurt and angry look on Kris’s face. “I may have omitted the fact that I am next in line to the throne of my planet but…”

“But nothing Adam” Kris cut him off before he could say anything else. “I…I don’t even know what to think right now. I mean…you just show up in my life and act like a child most times and you have this fascination with lights and soft drinks and you…you made me fall in love with you despite all of that and for what?” He yelled, tears burning his eyes in frustration. “You knew that we could never have a future together and you let me believe that you loved me…that we could actually be together”

“I do love you Kris and we can have a future together” Adam cried out in distress, rushing over and sitting down on the bed dying to touch the man that he loved but fearful that he might not want his touch. “Nothing has changed because I came here looking for what I thought was missing in my life and I found you and it was the greatest thing ever” He rushed out, finally just reaching out and taking Kris’s hand because he couldn’t bare not to touch him any longer. “I love you and now that I’ve found you there is not going back for me. I have no intentions of becoming king because my life is here with you now”

“You can’t just give up your birth right for me” Kris sobbed against Adam’s shoulder as he was pulled into his arms. “I could never live with myself if I thought that you were doing something that you really didn’t want to do”

“It’s what I want to do…believe me” Adam assured not giving him another change to speak as he leaned in and kissed him, his hands getting in on the action because he intended to make Kris forget all about the fact that he was a former king from an alien planet.

“It’s too quiet in there” Brad announced, his ear pressed against the wooden door.

“That’s good…it means that they’ve made up” Cale grinned wickedly at him, grabbing the shorter man and tugging him down the hallway when he made an attempt to open the door. “Trust me…you do not want to go in there right now” He shoved him into the kitchen, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a couple of soft drinks.

“What is this?” Brad asked, looking at the strange aluminum object. “What are they doing in there?” He continued to question, mimicking the actions across from him as he opened the metal object. “Oh my goodness this is heavenly” He cried out in pleasure when he took a sip of the sweet concoction.

“Yeah…Adam is addicted to them” Cale nodded towards the can.

“It tickles” Brad giggled, quickly becoming irritated with himself as he shoved the drink aside and focused his attention on the one known as Cale. “What are they doing in there?” He asked again.

“If I know Kris and Adam they are knocking boots like nobody’s business” He grinned, leaning back in his chair and taking another sip of his soda.

“You do recall that I can kill you with just a thought right?” Brad questioned with a warning to his voice.

“Kill me and Adam will kill you”

“I might be willing to risk it”

“Bring it on spaceman” Cale grinned over the rim on his drink.

The house was quiet as Kris emerged from the bedroom, Adam snoring softly behind him. The silence however was broken as he walked into the kitchen for some water and found Brad sitting at the kitchen table. He said nothing as he pulled a bottle of water from out of the fridge and sat down across from him. “You have to let him go” Brad spoke forthright as Kris closed his eyes for a moment and tried to compose himself.

“Have you ever been in love Brad?” He asked.

“I don’t have time for such silly human feelings and emotions” Brad spat back in annoyance.  
-  
“Being in love is like the most amazing thing ever” Kris replied with a real smile as the love his felt for Adam surrounded him. “It makes you happier then you’ve ever been in your life because you know there is one person who loves you for you and wants to be there with you because of it” The smile disappeared, tears burning his eyes as he looked across the table at the man who was the cause of his oncoming broken heart. “I love him. In our short time together he’s brought such happiness and joy into my life. I always thought I was happy before and then I met him and I realized that I was more content then happy. He’s changed everything for me”

“This changes nothing earthling” Brad shot back, refusing to admit to Kris or himself that he actually could understand the human’s apparent pain because he had been in love once a very long time ago. “Adam is next in line to the throne. His father is quite sick and cannot perform the duties that are expected as King”

“I didn’t say I was going to stop you from taking him away from me” Kris cut him off before he could say anymore. “I just wanted you to know that I love him with everything that I am and he loves me too. He came down here looking for what was missing in his life and he found me and…” He couldn’t speak anymore as a huge lump of pain formed in his throat. “I may love him but I could never live with myself knowing that I kept him from his path” He rasped, swallowing heavily in order to speak. “I know what I have to do but you have to give me at least a couple of days to do it”

“What are you going to do?” Brad questioned, feeling something strange for the human but pushing it away quickly because he had been sent to earth with one job to do and he refused to allow stupid earthly emotions get in the way of that

“Break both of our hearts” Kris replied as he pushed himself away from the table and left the room.

“Kris…are you sure that this is what you want to do?” Cale asked the several days later as he and Kris sat in the living room while Adam was in the kitchen playing with the light in the refrigerator despite the fact he had said he was only going to get a soda. “It’s just that this make no sense” He continued when Kris just looked at him with sad and tortured eyes. “You love him…he loves you and you are just going to give it all up because some little fucker says you have too”

“Cale please…” Kris begged, fighting the urge to cry because he knew after that night that nothing was ever going to be the same again with his relationship with Adam or his life. “Just go…”

“You know I care about him too” Cale said as he rose from the couch. “I mean don’t get me wrong I still think he’s odd and kind of strange with his obsession with lights and the whole fact that he’s an alien from another planet but he makes you happy and because of that alone I consider him family”

“You’re not making this any easier” Kris sniffled, wiping at his nose with his hand as he got up off of the couch. “This isn’t just about the fact that Brad has come to take him back home, but about the fact that he’s the future king of his planet and his people and his family are depending on him”

“He doesn’t want to go Kris” Cale spoke up as he watched his broken best friend walk towards the kitchen.

“We sometimes have to do things that we don’t want to do for the good of others” Kris replied with a look over his shoulder before he walked into the kitchen. “Hey…” He said with a sad grin as he walked into the room and found Adam just where he knew he would find him.

“I was only getting a soda” Adam shot back with a blush on his face as he reached in and pulled one out of the refrigerator. “I can’t help it” He shrugged with a laugh because he knew he had been caught red handed again. “No matter how many times I see it I still find it fascinating”

“It’s ok” Kris replied, fake grin still in place because what he really wanted to do was break down into a bawling mess, pull Adam into his arms and never let him go again. “Sit down…I need to talk to you about something”

“Is it about your tour because I have to tell you Kris I’m getting really excited about getting to see all the new places you were telling me about” Adam told Kris as he sat down at the table, popping the can of soda open before reaching out and taking Kris’s hand.

“No…it isn’t about my tour” Kris said, biting his lip to keep a sob threatening to expel from his throat at bay.

“Then what is it?” Adam questioned, his soda forgotten as he really looked at the man that he loved, a look on his face that was actually frightening him. “No…we are not having this discussion again. I sent Brad back home. It’s over. I’m not going back” He rushed out when he finally figured out what that look meant.

“Brad didn’t go home. He’s been staying with Simon until I talked to you” Kris told him as he took several deep breaths to once again control the urge to lose it right there in front of Adam.

“It doesn’t matter…I’m not going back” Adam retorted, arms across his chest and a look in his eyes that dared Kris to cross him.

“You have too” Kris swallowed hard, the ball of pain so heavy in this throat that he felt as if he could hardly breathe.

“No…” Adam replied even more determinedly. “There is no reason for me to go back. My place is here now with you”

“You are the heir to the throne on your planet Adam. You have a duty to them and your family to do what is expected of you. I know you don’t want to go back but you don’t have a choice. You father is ill. He could be dying Adam and I can’t have it on my conscience that you let him and your people down because you fell in love with me” Kris cried out, speaking louder each time that Adam tried to cut him off. “You’ve had your adventure here on earth and now it’s time for you to grow up and be the man that you’ve been groomed to be. You’re not being fair to them or me refusing to do what you know is right”

“What is right?” Adam screamed. “You think it is right for you to teach me about love and feelings and then to let me fall in love with you only to tell me after I have that you want me gone”

“Are you kidding me right now Adam” Kris yelled back in shock and anger.

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Adam shot back so full of anger and hurt that the can in his hand started to vibrate.

“You just fell out of the sky into my life” Kris reminded him as he got up off of the chair and began to pace the length of the kitchen. “You are the one who lied to me about who you were and what your destiny was. You are the one who allowed me to fall in love with you when you knew damn well that we could never have a future together because of who and what you are. I never once lied to you about anything but you’ve lied to me about everything from the moment we met” Tears burned his eyes as he grabbed onto the back of the chair he had been sitting on, his bottom lip quivering under no control of his own as he tried to find his voice once again. “You need to go back to your planet and live the life you were destined to live. I may love you Adam but I could never deal with the consequences of derailing you from you destined path. You will go back to your home planet and you will do what is expected of you and I will stay down here and follow my own path. You and I were never meant to be together Adam and its time that we both accept that”

“Don’t do this to me Kris” He heard Adam cry out behind him as he rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room where Brad had just appeared out of nowhere.

“I hate you so much for what you made me do to him” Kris spat out, slowing down for only a moment as he ran towards the front door. “He’s hurt and he’s angry but he’ll go with you now because he knows it’s the right thing to do” He choked out the last few words as he turned around and found a tearful Adam standing in the doorway of the kitchen. “Please don’t hate me Adam” He whispered as they continued to lock eyes from across the room.

“I could never hate you” Adam cried out as he rushed across the room and pulled Kris into his arms. “No matter how angry I want to be at you I could never hate you” He repeated as he closed his eyes and held him even tighter. “Leave us” He ordered as he turned to look at Brad.

“Adam…we’ve been through this” Brad shot back, ready for a fight.

“I will come with you but I want some time to spend with Kris before I go” Adam spoke softer, his heart breaking with each tiny sob coming from the man that he continued to hold. “Leave us Brad….please”

“As you wish Sire” Brad replied with a bow before he vanished from the room.

“Our time together grows short so let’s not waste it” He told Kris as he took his hand and led him towards the bedroom.

“I can’t believe that this is how it’s going to end” Kris whispered after they had made love. “I can’t believe that I finally found true love and I have to lose it all because you’re an alien king from another planet”

“You could come with me” Adam cried out as he sat the two of them upright. “I know that it’s asking a lot for you to give up everything you have down here on earth but we could make this work. My people would love you and…”

“Adam no…” Kris whispered tearfully. “I love you so much but I could never give up my home…my family…my dreams and live on another planet”

“You could if you truly loved me Kris” Adam shot back, his feelings hurt as he jumped off of the bed and began to dress himself.

“Adam…that’s not fair” Kris said, his voice soft yet heavy from the pain and the tears.

“You’re probably right that I’m not being fair but I don’t really care at this point Kristopher” The anger over took him as he stood before the bed they had made love in just moments before. “If you really loved me then you would do this for me…for us” Adam’s voice softened somewhat as he sat on the edge of the bed as he reached out and took Kris’s hand. “We could make this work Kris”

“I can’t…” Kris choked out, tears blazing down his face as he watched Adam jump up once again.

“I’m ready Bradley” He spoke into the contraption on his wrist tears pouring down both of their faces as they stared at each other until Adam just evaporated into thin air.

Kris cried hysterically for hours as he recalled every single moment he had spent with the alien being known as Adam until he was too exhausted to cry anymore and passed out from the pain and the sorrow.

“You never smile anymore” Cale said to Kris as they walked off of the stage they had been playing on and into their shared dressing room.

“I smile” Kris replied as he fell heavily onto a nearby sofa feeling so exhausted and worn out after the show that all he wanted to do was curl up into a tight ball and sleep for a couple of hours or more.

“Yes…you’re right” Cale shot back as he fell onto the sofa next to his friend. “When you’re on stage you’re all smiles and movement but the minute the shows over you become this lump of sadness”

“I can’t help it. I give my fans everything I have because they deserve it and…”

“And nothing…” Cale cried out. “It’s been almost a year Kris and I’ve watched you become less and less of yourself everything fucking day and I can’t fucking take it anymore”

“Cale…” Kris said his friends name cautiously because he knew Cale never cursed unless he was truly upset.

“Don’t Cale me” Cale yelled even louder as he got up off of the couch and glared at his best friend. “It’s time to let him go and move on. I mean what is it going to take to get you to forget about that stupid alien and move on with your life”

“That stupid alien is the love of my life” Kris roared as he sat forward on the sofa only to fall backwards because the effort was too great.

“Look…” Cale spoke softer as he sat down once again next to Kris. “I know you love him and I know you guys didn’t end things on the best of terms but Kris I’m losing you and I don’t know how to stop it. You’re wasting away to nothing. You won’t eat unless someone forces you…you hardly sleep and when was the last time that you just hung out with the band and just had some fun. You know I used to envy you when we first met because you were so open to everything and so carefree. You just let life take you were it may and enjoyed the surprise once you got there but now it’s like you’ve given up. Have you…given up?” He asked hesitantly because he knew deep in his heart that Kris had.

“I’m not trying to give up” Kris replied behinds a sob. “I just feel so lost and alone and I know that you and the guys are there for me…that my family is there for me but I feel as if when Adam left he took a huge chunk of my soul with him as well. I just miss him” The tears fell harder as he curled into Cale’s chest when he wrapped his arm around him.

“If you loved him so much the why did you just let him leave and not fight for him?” They both heard another voice question loudly as they both looked up and found a dark haired man standing right in front of them.

“Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?” Cale yelled, holding Kris even tighter because he felt Kris’s entire body go rigid and then start to tremble as the stranger continued to glare at them.

“How is he?” Kris finally spoke, already knowing the stranger had to be an alien as since he had just appeared out of thin air well as related to the man they had been talking about because his resemblance to Adam was evident.

“I’m asking the questions around here” Was the beings snotty retort.

“No…I don’t think so….” Cale didn’t get to finish his sentence as he screamed out in pain, clutching at his head as if from a scene a year prior.

“Stop it” Kris cried out, jumping up off of the sofa and lunging for the stranger. “What the hell are you doing here? You have him back on your planet doing what he needs to be doing so why the hell are you back here…unless is he hurt? Oh worse…Oh my god is he…”

“He’s fine” The being spoke up over the panicked volume coming from Cale behind them. “Well…somewhat fine” He amended as he decreased the bolt of energy he shot into the taller man’s brain.

“Son of a bitch…here we go again” They both looked at Cale as he continued to hold his head while glaring at their visitor from where he sat on the couch. “What is it with you fucking aliens messing with my head?”

“I don’t have time for you” He sneered at the man on the couch before he focused his attention to the man his brother had been moping over since returning to their planet “When Adam asked you to come to our planet why did you refuse him?”

“I…I had to.” Kris replied softly as he turned around and sat back down on the sofa.

“You had to why…because Adam is an alien or that you would be living on a planet full of aliens?” The newest alien shot back, pushing the smaller man on purpose because he had to get behind the true reason before he could reveal his propose for being there.

“Him being an alien had nothing to do with my decision and as for living on a planet full of aliens…please I live in Los Angeles…I’m surrounded by aliens every day” Was Kris’s halfhearted response.

“Then why? If you feel as if he is your “Soul mate” He finger quoted. “Then why would you just let him go. I’ve been watching you for a while now and you are just as sad and broken as he is. Sure you both put up a good front and do what is expected of you but in the quiet…when you are alone you lose a little bit more of yourself”

“I’ve been trying to tell him that for months now” Cale spoke up, wrapping his arms around Kris’s shoulder and holding him tight. “What the hell is your name and what are you going to do about this?” He jerked his eyes towards his best friend before focusing on the still unnamed alien standing in front of them.

“I’m Neil. I’m Adam’s brother and I need to know why you just let him go when it’s obvious that you love him very much. I may not understand the concept of love or why people allow it to happen but my brother is just going through the motions and although he’s been an excellent king and our people adore him I feel as if he is holding a huge part of himself back”

“I knew he would be an amazing king” Kris smiled sadly as he blinked away a new bout of tears.

“You let him go because he’s the king” Cale surmised as he got up and moved over towards Neil. “You don’t think you’re good enough to be the king’s boyfriend”

“Is this true…you don’t think you are good enough?” Neil asked his eyes sharp on Kris as they waited for him to respond.

“He’s the king and I’m just a lowly human” Kris told him, staring up at the ceiling as he wiped the tears from his cheeks despite his efforts to stop them.

“You probably don’t realize this but about eighty percent of our people are human just like you. I’m human….Adam’s human with the only difference being that we are much more advanced in terms of how we use our mind and many other things” Neil waved his hand to show how unimportant those things were. “Yes…we do have other beings living on our planet because we are accepting of all races but the fact of the matter is that where we may be advanced in some aspects most of us are human and no one would judge you or treat you any differently because you are actually of this earth”

“He’s a king and I’m…” Kris stammered, unable to finish his sentence at the ray of hope that he felt growing within him.

“You are the man that he loves and because of you and that love he’s come back to our planet and used those feelings of love to make our planet a much better place. It’s because of that love that he’s learned compassion and our people love him for it. It’s because of you that he will go down in the history for being one of the greatest kings of our planet. It’s because…”

“Oh shut up and take me to him” Kris laughed, cutting Neil off as he moved off of the couch and hugged the shocked alien.

“Hugging…yes Adam has talked on endlessly about how much he misses your hugs” Neil replied uncomfortably as he stepped away from Kris. “Are you sure this is what you want?” He questioned, ignoring the laughter going on behind him by the one known as Cale.

“You came down here to get me didn’t you?” Kris laughed as well, holding his arms out as if to hug him again. “Wait…I have to talk to my parents and my brother. I can’t just vanish into thin air and let them worry and wonder about me for the rest of their lives”

“I’m sorry that is not possible” Neil replied.

“Then I can’t go” Kris replied sadly, his hope dashed as he sat back down on the couch.

“Kris…think about this” Cale said as he forced his friend to look at him. “You’re not the same person since Adam’s left. I hate to say this but as much as you give to your fans and your music your soul is dying and it sounds like Adam is going through the same thing. Face it man the two of you belong together and Neil…although an ass is giving you a chance to come back to life. Go with him and be with the man that you love. I can talk to your parents for you. I’ll figure out some way to tell them that their boy ran off to be with another alien boy”

“Again that is not possible” Neil spoke up. “They can’t know about Adam or our race”

“I hate to break it to you but Kris’s parents have met Adam and know that there is something a little off about him” Cale shot back.

“They know about him?” Neil questioned.

“Well they don’t know that he’s an alien king from another planet but they knew there was something different about him when my father lit a kerosene lamp one night and Adam nearly caught himself on fire trying to play with the light” Kris explained with a smile as he recalled the first night his parents had met Adam and how they seemed to love and accept him despite his oddities. “We may have never told them the truth about Adam but I’m sure they figured out he was different”

“You know if anyone found out about us that there could be horrible and dire repercussions” Neil reminded although he had a feeling that Kris telling his family about them wasn’t really going to be a concern.

“They’re my family man…they would never do anything to hurt the man that they know I’m in love with” Kris defended his family as he got up off of the couch once again. “I just need to let them know that I’m doing what I need to do and that I’m going to be ok”

“And do you think that you are going to be ok?” Neil asked because as much as he wanted to make his brother happy he still held reservations about bringing his lover back to their planet.

“As long as I’m with Adam I will be” Kris replied without hesitation. “How long do I have until we leave because not only do I have to talk to my family but I have to talk to Simon as well?”

“Simon is merely a servant and therefore there is no reason for you to speak to him about anything” The alien said.

“Simon is my boss and also my friend and he has done a lot for me since we’ve met and I at least owe him a thank you and an explanation for leaving the way that I am” Kris challenged, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

“As you wish” Neil replied sarcastically as he pressed a button on his wrist before Simon appeared before them.

“Bloody hell” Simon grumbled, rolling his eyes at Kris before turning around and falling to his knees in front of Neil. “Majesty”

“Kris would like to speak to you before we leave” Neil brushed him off with a wave of his hand. “I’ll be back in a few moments” He said before he disappeared.

“So you finally got you head out of your ass and are going after the man that you love” Simon spoke before Kris had a chance too. “You lasted a lot longer than I expected” He continued on, giving Cale an annoyed look as he sat down on the couch watching as the man made himself scarce.

“So you’re not upset about the fact that I’m just up and leaving you?” Kris asked as he turned to face him.

“I knew that you’re time with me was limited yes” He nodded with somewhat of a smile on his face. “You may not believe this but I left my planets because I always felt there was more to life than just doing what was expected of you. Don’t get me wrong but I love my planet and its people but there emotion is something that is rarely expressed or experienced. There are those who choose to live their own way but mostly the bureau decides for them. I’ve always wanted more. I know I come off as a hard ass whose only emotion expressed is anger and annoyance but I’ve felt what it is like to love…to return love and because of this I stay”

“You’ve met someone” Kris smiled as he sat down on the couch.

“You’ve met him actually” Simon replied with a return smile. “His name is Ryan and we’ve been together for many years”

“Does he know about you?” Kris asked, wanting to know everything he could about their alien and human relationship.

“He knows and yet he still loves me despite it. It was hard at the beginning because no matter how alike we are in our humanness there were many differences at the beginning”

“I’m scared Simon” Kris admitted quietly. “I’m scared because I’m going to go up there and not only are they going to know that I’m this lowly human from earth but I’m afraid that Adam will realize it as well”

“Our planet is changing Kris and it is because of you and how you affected our king while he was here. Adam loves you and you love him and as long as you remember that then everything else should just fall into place. You’re going to be ok kid…I promise you that” He assured as he chucked Kris on the chin. “And now I must get back. A few minutes later and you would have seen a side of me that only Ryan gets to see” He winked as he stood up. “You’ve always let life lead your journey Kris and this is just another part of that journey”

“Do you think that you’ll ever go home?” Kris asked as he stood up as well.

“Maybe one day…but for now my home is here with the man that I love. Take care of yourself Kris” He said as he hugged the shorter man quickly before disappearing from the room as Neil had moments before.

“Thank you Simon for everything” He whispered into the empty room, hugging Cale as walked back into the room once Simon was gone.

“You going to be ok?” Cale asked as he continued to hug his friend.

“I should be asking you that?” Kris cried out as the realization of what was about to happen hit him full on. “What are you and the band going to do once I’m gone? What are you going to do?” He questioned, his heart once again conflicted because as much as he wanted to be with Adam he hated the idea of leaving his best friend and their band kin the lurch.

“I have to idea” Cale replied with a smile as he hugged Kris tighter. “I mean I planned to ride your coat tails into stardom but now that you’re leaving I’m not sure” He joked, forcing a laugh to hide the tears.

“You could come with me” Kris told him, hopeful that he wouldn’t have to take this huge journey into the unknown alone.

“I don’t think the pissy alien brother would like that” The taller man shrugged as he stepped away from Kris and sat on the couch. “Besides this is your adventure to have”

“I’m scared” Kris admitted as he fell onto the couch next to Cale, leaning into his embrace once again.

“I can’t say that I blame you but at the same time you’ve never let anything stop you from following your heart before and this time shouldn’t be any different. Your soul mate is up there somewhere and I bet he’s feeling just as lost and alone as you are” He said as he gestures towards the sky. “You’ve never let life dictate your journey before and now is not the time to start. So go and be with the man that you love and know that as long as he is by your side that life can only get better”

“I’m going to miss you so much Cale” Kris sobbed as he wrapped his arms around his best friend and held on for dear life.

“You know it isn’t like you morons can’t see each other again. We may live on another planet but we do have transportation back and forth” They both heard the slightly annoyed, yet almost amused voice of Adam’s brother say. “Earthlings” He mumbled under his breath as he removed the device off of his wrist and gave it to Cale. “I know this is more advanced than your puny mind can comprehend but this is a communicator. Once we get Kris settled and give him his own the two of you can talk as much as you want and then once he is settled and he and Adam have arranged their wedding it can be used as a transporter as well”

“Wedding?” They both cried out at the same time.

“Adam has been king for nearly a year and it is now time for him to get married and find a partner to stand beside him. The bureau has been pressuring him for months now and he’s constantly refused them but just recently after they confronted him once again he just gave in and told them to find someone suitable for him. I didn’t think anything of it until later that night when I found him standing out on his balcony staring at the sky talking to himself…well more like talking to you. He was saying goodbye to you. He was crying silently but you could feel the sadness throughout the entire area. I’ve never been one to deal with emotion before but that night as I watched my brother I felt someone and although I’m not sure what it was I did not like the way that it affected me”

“We have to go now” Kris cried out loudly, the idea of Adam marrying anyone else making him more anxious then he had ever felt in his lifetime.

“Don’t worry we have plenty of time before anything will happen” Neil assured with a small smile of confusion because once again he was feeling something that he didn’t quite understand. “Shall you say your goodbyes then” He nodded towards Cale. “I will give you a few moments” He said before he disappeared once again.

“This isn’t goodbye you know” Cale said with tears in his eyes as he pointed at the strange contraption in his hands. “It’s just see you later”

“I know” Kris replied with his own tears. “I promise that once I get settled I will call for you. I mean you’re the best friend I’ve ever had in my life and you have to stand beside me as my best man and even if they don’t have best man’s…men’s…men…whatever” He giggled despite how hard it was to keep from crying. “I want you there. I love you man”

“Love you too Kris” Cale replied, hugging the man he felt more as a brother then a friend. “I’ll make sure to tell the guys…something” He shrugged because he knew he couldn’t tell them the truth and he yet he had no idea how to explain Kris’s sudden departure. “Just be happy”

“I will” Kris smiled, hugging him quickly once last time before Neil showed up again. “Wow…” Kris rushed out when in literally a blink of an eye he found himself standing on the front porch of his childhood home.

“I know” Neil grinned as he watched Kris open the door, walking in behind him.

“Mom…dad…” He called out for his parents as he walked deeper into the house, his throat constricting as he swallowed hard because he knew it would be a long time before he saw the place again and the parents who had raised him.

“Kristopher…” He heard his mother say his name as he turned around and found her coming down from the second floor. “Not that I’m not happy to see you son but what are…oh” She stopped mid-sentence as she took in the man standing behind her son with the odd clothing and uneasy look upon his face. “You finally came to your senses” She went on to say, tears in her eyes matching the ones dripping down her sons face.

“Mama…” Was the only word Kris could get out before his throat tightened up even more.

“Wherever you are taking him I want you to assure me that he will always be safe and cared for” She turned to face the stranger who looked so much like that man her son had brought home so many months before.

“I will see that nothing ever happens to him” Neil assured, a small smile forming across his face at the worried and determined look on the woman’s face and yet once again he didn’t know why. “I will protect him with my life” He felt the need to say, looking over at his brother’s lover and finding that he meant every word.

“You better” She warned with a wiggle of her finger before he was engulfed in her arms. “Thank you” She whispered against his ear, letting him go quickly because she could feel just how uncomfortable he felt at the contact. “When will you go?” She turned to Kris, dabbing her eyes with the tips of her finger before she headed into the kitchen. “Do you at least have time for one last home cooked meal before you go?” Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths before turning around to find Kris sobbing silently behind her. “You’ve been apart long enough and I do so want you to be happy”

“I love you so much mama” He pushed the words forward as he rushed into her arms and just held on.

“I love you too my son” She replied as he held him close. “No go on” She shooed him towards the stranger still standing uncomfortably in the hallway.

“What about dad?” Kris cried out, fearful that his father wouldn’t be as accepting as his mother had been.

“Your father is out camping with Daniel and won’t be back for two more days. You go on. I’ll make sure to explain to them where you are going”

“Mama…you don’t even know where I’m going” Kris contested, confused as if he should tell her the truth or tell her a lie.

“You’re going home” She smiled, hugging him tightly once again before letting him go. “Go on…go be with the man that you love” She nodded as she clutched Kris’s hand tightly within her own.

“I won’t be gone forever” Kris promised as he closed his eyes leaned down and kissed his mother’s hand. When he opened them up again he found himself in a white room. Some items looked familiar yet with odd twists as he walked around the room and found what he assumed to be a desk with what looked to be a very complicated computer on it. Turning around he found a huge rounded piece of what looked to be glass hanging on an entire wall. “Is that your bed?” He surmised as he walked up to it and tried to figure out what else it could be and who you would get into it if it was.

 

“It a sense I guess. It is my sleeping chamber” Neil explained as he waved his hand over one area and it opened as if by magic. “How do you sleep without falling over?” He asked with a smile as he recalled the first time Adam had seen his human bed. “Gravity generator” He said along with Neil. “Can I see him?” He asked because as fascinated as he was with his new surroundings he was dying to see the man he hadn’t laid eyes on in nearly a year.

“Come with me” Neil nodded as he walked towards what Kris assumed was the doorway.

“Now I see what the fascination with lighting is” Kris said as he followed Neil, the area around them lighting up as they walked. He couldn’t explain where the lighting was coming from since there were no fixtures or lamps anywhere and yet each area was light with the perfect lighting before they reached it. “Is that a bed?” Kris asked as he was lead into another room that looked very similar to what a bedroom on earth should look like.

“It is the one thing he insisted on when he came back to the palace. I don’t know how he sleeps on the cursed thing without falling off but he sleeps on it every night” “

This is Adam’s room” Kris whispered as he looked around and found several other items from earth sitting throughout the room.

“Yes…” Neil supplied as he began to walk away. “I just want you to know that I meant what I told your mother. Because of you my brother is a better being and our people and our land is flourishing because of it and for that I will protect you with my life”

“And the fact that you love your brother” He grinned, chuckling to himself at the uncomfortable look he found staring back at him.

“Just stay here” Neil replied as he hurriedly left the room before he said something he couldn’t explain.

“Where have you been?” He heard Adam question as he walked into the library where Adam insisted on storing books of all shapes and sizes.

“Your partner has been found” He ignored Adam’s question, jerking the book he had been reading out of his hands and placing it on the desk next to them.

“Oh…I didn’t think they would find someone so fast” Adam replied in defeat as he got up off of the chair he had been sitting on and followed his brother quietly.

“Do you wish you’d never been to earth and developed these emotions that seem to now inhabit you?” Neil questioned because as much as he feared feeling such things he found himself curious to feel them as well.

“Not for one second” Adam smiled brightly for a moment as he looked over at his brother. “I was able to experience love and it was the most amazing feeling in the world and although I am now filled with sadness because it has ended I don’t regret it for one single moment”

“I thought you a fool when you came back speaking of emotions and trying to explain how they made you feel but honestly I feel as if I am the fool now. You deserve happiness brother and although I still don’t understand it I hope to one day” Adam could only smile wider as they shared their very first brotherly hug. “He’s in there waiting for you…be happy” Neil rushed out before he pushed Adam away and rushed down the hallway.

Dread overran the happiness he felt as he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and to the person that their government felt would suit him. “Hi baby….” He heard a familiar voice say as he removed his eyes from the floor and found the earthling who had captured his heart in what felt ages ago smiling before him. He wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was real and refused to chance it as he rushed into the room and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. A torrent of emotions began to stir within him as he held the familiar body tighter as he mouth searched out lips he hadn’t kissed in far too long. As the kiss intensified he knew that no matter what he would never regret the day he had stolen the transport that brought him to the earthling who taught him more about himself and what he was capable of and he couldn’t wait to return the favor now that they were back where they belonged.

The End…


End file.
